Wake Me Up When The Worst Is Over
by the elsinatr
Summary: The sakura blossoms swirl over a pale-eyed maiden, as she pays tribute to a ghost of her past...


**This is my first one-shot. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ( I bet you people get tired of reading that)**

**Wake Me Up When the Worst is Over**

The autumn leaves swirled and danced around her, making her look like a pixie from a fairytale. The girl wore a purple kimono, and a red sash around it. Her beautiful black-purplish hair was flowing around her, and her eyes pupil-less were crying. She was a young Hyuuga. As she knelt down in front of a grave, tears clouded her vision. She was looking at it, silently praying.

She began her conversation. This, if anyone heard her, would be the first time she would talk without a stutter.

"Mother, are you happy in heaven?" she wondered out loud. "I'm not happy here, at all."

"You said that bright days would come my way. So far I haven't seen any. Father is more and more angry with me. He hurts me all the time." she fought back tears and took a deep breath.

"I hope that, in heaven, you will be able to find happiness. You deserve it." Someone was approaching her. Someone with dark, midnight eyes.

She didn't really hear the newcomer. "I know that you tell me to think of the happy things in life. Even though it's so hard, I'll try, just for you. Here I go."

She sucked back her sobs. She thought of the one boy that made her happy. If only he would pay attention to her, she'd be the happiest girl alive.

"Father enrolled me in the Academy this year. There's this boy in my class there. His name is Naruto. Even though everyone hates him, I think he's adorable." she sighed, her heart fluttering in her chest. "I wish that he'd just notice me, though. He's very nice. He inspires me to try my hardest."

"Even though it's hard, I try my best in the Academy. If only I could get the courage to talk to him, to walk with him, fight his battles for him, it would make life worth living."

She looked up at the Kanji that spelled her mother's name and imagined that it actually was her mom.

"Mom, please, wake me up when the worst is over..." she lay on the tomb, sobbing.

The stranger walked up to her. He was a few centimeters taller than her, and he wore a yukata that had the Uchiha emblem on it. His spiky hair was covered with sakura blossoms because he was hiding underneath the sakura tree.

Shaking his head like a wet dog, he looked at her. Pitying her, he put one of the dozen flowers he was carrying in her hand. Luckily for him, she didn't notice.

Turning around, he prepared his ritual of honoring his dead clan.

________________________________________

It was noon when the girl woke up. She looked at the person who was poking her. Standing in front of her was the Uchiha boy.

"Go-go-go-g-gomen-ne-ne-sai, Uchiha-s-san." She scrambled to her feet and began bowing.

The boy looked at her curiously. "Were you crying?" he was busy sucking on a lollipop.

The girl, being trained in the manneurisms and polite gestures, remembered what her father told her about weakness.

"N-n-no."

Her answer was quick, defiant. It was as if she was challenging him to make fun of her.

Unfazed, the boy continued to look at her. Approaching her closely, he saw more of her eyes.

"Why are your eyes like that?"

"I-I-I'm a Hyuuga." she puffed out her chin. Inside she was crying.

"Why do you stutter?"

"I-I-I don't kn-know..."

He was touching her cheek. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away.

"You're pink." he stated.

"Y-y-yes.."

He was looking at her quizzically, as if he'd never seen a girl like her. "Why aren't you talkative? All girls are talkative." He didn't admit that he was spying on her.

"I d-don't l-l-like talking."

He took her hand in his. "What's your name?"

"M-m-my name i-is Hyuuga H-Hinata."

She looked at him shyly. "W-what's your n-n-name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." At this, the Uchiha blushed.

They both sat down and watched the sunset. After a few minutes, the girl named Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"Um, a-a-no, why d-did you w-wake me up-p?"

He looked at her and smiled. "You said to wake you up when the worst is over."

Hinata was shocked. Seeing her like this, Sasuke looked at his lollipop and looked back at her.

"Lollipops help heal hearts, trust me. Have a lollipop." He handed her his lollipop.

Taking it, she began to taste it. It reminded her of grapes and strawberries.

"Ar-rigato."

Both children leaned against each other as they watched the sun disappear from the horizon.

______________________________

I hope you like it. If you have any questions, or you like it, or you want to flame me, I DON'T CARE. JUST REVIEW!!!

3 _the elsinatr..._


End file.
